


Family Album

by Happy_Ocelot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M, Fluff, Post-Chapter 699 (Naruto), Post-Fourth Shinobi War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Ocelot/pseuds/Happy_Ocelot
Summary: Every family has an album. Naruto and Hinata's family is no exception.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Family Album

**Author's Note:**

> So you know all of those photos in their house? This is just some cute stuff on how I imagine those photos were taken, based on a request I received. :)
> 
> And in the Konoha Hiden novel, it's mentioned that Yamato built Naruto and Hinata a house and furniture as his wedding gift, but I don't see it brought up so much (even though it's super sweet), so I wrote this...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and please review. :)

"Remember, no peeking with your Byakugan, Hinata!" Captain Yamato warned.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto muttered. That was the tenth time the Wood Release user had made the same weird comment. "Where are you taking us, anyway?"

"Didn't we tell you that it's a surprise?" said Sakura, pushing him and Hinata along the street.

"Um...what kind of surprise is it?" Hinata asked.

"Just keep moving," Sai said, prodding Naruto's back with the end of his paintbrush.

Everyone was acting very oddly in the weeks leading up to Hinata and Naruto's wedding. Even Hinata's own teammates were bizarrely evasive when she had talked with them a few days ago. The sudden hush whenever she or Naruto would enter a room, followed by extremely bright smiles and the immediate drowning of the conversations in small talk...it was all so strange.

And now came this. The wedding was in just three days and they'd suddenly been ambushed in the park by Captain Yamato, Sakura, and Sai, who'd blindfolded them and frog-marched them out of the park to...somewhere.

Hinata sensed the members of Team 7 coming to an abrupt halt. Then a pair of hands began untying the blindfold wrapped around her eyes.

She was at the threshold of a beautiful house.

She blinked, totally bemused. Why did Team 7 take them here?

"Surprise!"

A confetti bomb burst over their heads and one of Sai's ink creations somehow materialized in front of them.

 _CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR WEDDING, HINATA AND NARUTO!_ yelled out a cheerful multicolored banner.

Naruto squinted at the message. "Uh...what's this about?"

Captain Yamato crossed his arms proudly. "How do you like it?"

"It's great!" Naruto said. "How did you get all of those colors on the banner, Sai?"

Captain Yamato's eyes began twitching.

"He meant the house, Naruto." Sakura sighed. "Do we have to spell out everything for you?"

"It's amazing, Captain Yamato," Hinata said. "Is this your new house?"

Then Captain Yamato's hands began twitching and even Sakura looked a bit surprised, like she couldn't believe that Hinata would ask something so foolish.

"You two really are made for each other," Sai said with a placid smile. "It's Captain Yamato's wedding gift."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked at his teammates and captain like a confused, blue-eyed owl. "You..." He pointed a finger at Yamato and backed away slowly. "Captain Yamato...you made this house...for us?"

Captain Yamato's black eyes twinkled in happiness and pride. "Naruto, I _am_ a Wood Release user and I do have a huge interest in architecture. I tried to go for a modern design." He cupped his chin in his hand and turned to scrutinize the round rooftops of his creation, only to get the wind knocked out of him.

"Thank you, Captain Yamato," Naruto mumbled into his shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around his former captain.

* * *

"That hot spring sure was nice, wasn't it, Hinata?"

"It was very kind of Shikamaru-kun to book it for us as his wedding gift," Hinata agreed.

"Mmmm."

The newly married couple turned the corner and arrived at their brand-new house, courtesy of Captain Yamato.

It was truly beautiful. The moonlight caused the beautiful red wooden tiles to gleam and accentuated the white walls. The round rooftop gently sloped downwards, barely concealing a sliding screen door opening into a porch, which jutted out just beyond the front door that it was adjacent to. Yamato seemed to have made the entire house design circular, like the concentric rings on trees. The only exception to this seemed to be a long hallway protruding outwards from the middle portion of the house. Perhaps it led to a balcony?

Captain Yamato really went out of his way for his wedding gift.

Naruto and Hinata entered their new house together for the first time.

To their surprise, the lights were all on. Did their friends come in at some point?

They made sure to be quiet as they removed their footwear and took a look around the house. Naruto was half-expecting someone to jump out and yell "SURPRISE!" again.

Nothing like that happened, but they received a shock anyway. It turned out that Captain Yamato didn't stop at building a house. Every room was filled with beautiful wooden furniture.

And in the main bedroom was a massive bed. And on the massive bed was…

 _CONGRATULATIONS! s_ creamed out another cheerful banner – definitely Sai's doing again.

Under the banner was a treasure trove of wedding gifts from all of their friends.

Hinata's eyes welled up with tears. Of course, they'd gotten money at the wedding, but she'd never expected such an outpouring of affection from their friends.

A beautiful picture frame and dinnerware set from Sakura and Ino.

A bottle of rare mead from Shino, Kiba, and Kurenai-sensei.

A form granting them a two week long vacation from all but the most urgent missions, from Kakashi-sensei.

A beautiful Suna desert plant, with purple flower petals and a thick woody stem, from Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

A gift certificate to an expensive restaurant from Chouji.

A huge collection of photos of them as kids and all the way up to the present day, from Iruka-sensei.

Hinata smiled as she found an all-you-can-eat naruto gift card from Ichiraku Ramen and a congratulations note from Sasuke.

"Whoa, is that really for us?" asked Naruto, peering over her shoulder. "You're unwrapping all of the normal presents, ya know."

"Normal presents? You make it sound like there are some strange ones." Hinata turned to look at the pile forming in Naruto's lap.

Naruto was twirling an elaborately decorated kunai in the air, obviously from Tenten. She frowned. That wasn't so bad. It would look nice on the wall. She said as much, only for him to shake his head.

"No, I mean gifts like this." He held up a CD cover. Scrawled over it were the words, " _Killer B's Best Rhymes for Newlyweds_."

Oh. Hinata's mind suffered highly entertaining flashbacks to the wedding reception day. Between him trying to cut the cake with his sword, holding an impromptu rap concert, and getting into a singing contest with Guy-sensei, Killer B was...a very colorful presence. Half of the guests thought he was incredible. The other half was appalled.

The wedding wouldn't have been the same without him.

"And look at this one, Hinata."

Naruto had just unwrapped a set of...dumbbells.

_Dumbbells?_

Naruto read aloud from the card that had come with the present.

_Dear Hinata and Naruto,_

_Congratulations on your wedding! We thought long and hard about what would make a suitable gift for you two. After doing hundreds of laps around Konoha and pretending to be newlyweds, we came to the conclusion that for you to develop strength and stamina, this is the best present._

_Have a hot and passionate married life as the morning sun rises on the springtime of your new youth together!_

_Guy-sensei and Lee_

Hinata stared at Naruto. Naruto stared back.

Dumbbells.

They'd gotten dumbbells as a wedding present.

Because Guy-sensei and Lee wanted them to have a hot and passionate married life as the morning sun rose on the springtime of their new youth together.

It was kind of sweet, actually.

Hinata was the first one to snap.

As she broke out in uncontrollable laughter, Naruto also snapped...a photo from the camera they'd gotten from Konohamaru as a wedding gift.

The snapshot of Hinata doubled over a pair of dumbbells, happy tears leaking from her eyes: that was the first photo that would go into their photo album.

* * *

"Stop smiling like that, Naruto," Ino instructed. "You look like you've escaped from a circus."

"I do _not!_ " Naruto yelled.

Ino gritted her teeth. "Just smile normally."

Naruto reluctantly toned down his million watt smile to a thousand watt smile.

"And you, Hinata." Ino turned her critical gaze to the dark-haired young lady. "Take off your jacket."

"But it's so cold outside," Hinata protested.

"It's ninety degrees," Ino said. "Just take it off."

Hinata reluctantly removed the purple winter jacket, but continued to stare at it as though it was a lifeline. Ino stepped forwards and wrenched it out of her hands.

Hinata pouted at her. Ino barely suppressed a smile as she realized that Naruto was really rubbing off on Hinata.

"Do I have to take off my jacket too?" asked Naruto.

"No."

"If Hinata has to take it off, then shouldn't I have to take mine off too?" Naruto persisted doggedly.

Ino scowled. Naruto was asking way too many questions this early into the photo shoot thing that Sai had put her up to, and it was honestly getting on her nerves. To be fair, she had no idea why Hinata had to take off her jacket either. It was just something that Sai had requested, and he'd remained very smilingly tight-lipped when she'd asked him why.

"No. Just...just keep smiling and keep your arms behind your back. You too, Hinata."

Surprisingly, Naruto didn't put up too much of a fight and actually did as she instructed.

"Now, stand side by side – no, back to back. Stand back to back."

"Like this?" Hinata asked.

"Yes! Yes! That's perfect!"

With a bright flash of the camera, the pair was immortalized.

Naruto and Hinata, standing back to back, her pink clothing pleasantly complementing his orange. A small, contented smile graced Hinata's face, and a surprisingly calm, contented smile adorned Naruto's face.

* * *

Sai was squinting so intensely at the photographic Hinata's midriff that Ino began to feel a bit concerned.

"Sai?"

He didn't respond. Black ink was splattered on the bridge of his nose and he seemed totally indifferent to the fact that said ink was steadily dripping onto the pages of the book in front of him.

"Sai!"

Her fiance finally looked up. "Oh, hello, Beautiful. Sorry. I was distracted."

"I could tell," Ino said wryly. "So spill. Why did you want me take a photo of them? Why didn't you want to do it yourself?"

"It's nothing, nothing." Sai waved a hand in an unnaturally airy fashion. "I was just wondering...do you think Hinata looks fat? In the photo, I mean."

"No," she replied, totally unfazed at the bizarre turn in the conversation. Being in a relationship with Sai constantly raised her threshold of tolerance for weird dialogue. "She looks fine. Totally normal."

"Hmmm." Sai shot a glance at the ink-stained pages of whatever book he'd gotten from the library. She winced as she saw the small puddle at the corner of the page – they'd be receiving an earful from the shinobi in charge. "I suppose that's to be expected. It hasn't been twelve weeks yet."

"Twelve weeks? Sai, what are you talking about?"

Sai's brain finally seemed to have caught up to his mouth. His eyes widened as he realized what he'd said. "Oh, it's nothing, nothing, Ino! It's just for research...for my paintings."

Ino's eyes narrowed. She wasn't a Yamanaka, master of the human mind, for nothing.

Sai caved. "Sakura made me promise not to tell. I mean, she hasn't even told them yet."

"Told them what?" Ino interrogated.

"I can't tell you. I only found out yesterday by complete accident, and Sakura's scary when she's angry." He shot her a pleading glance.

Ino snatched up the book and stared at the title. Her eyes widened in shock. "This is – "

"Ino – "

Her shriek of delight was heard at least two miles away.

Hinata was informed of her pregnancy by Ino of all people, who didn't waste time in telling everyone else.

And Sai...well, he was on the receiving end of Sakura's wrath.

That was how _that_ photo made its way into Naruto and Hinata's photo album.

* * *

Himawari squealed in joy as Naruto lifted her onto his shoulders. At age five, she was a very bubbly child, outmatched in sprightliness only by her older brother.

Boruto watched with blatant, unconcealed jealousy. He was a very doting and protective brother, but he really didn't appreciate being dethroned by Himawari in this regard. It was written all over his expressive seven-year-old face.

"Boruto, do you want a piggyback ride too?" Hinata asked knowingly.

His cheeks turned pink as he puffed them out. Hinata beamed. He was just too cute.

"No," he mumbled most unconvincingly.

"Oh, really?" she gently teased.

He shook his head vigorously. Boruto almost reminded her of herself as a child, sometimes. He was usually a happy and energetic boy, but little tendrils of shyness would seep out of his being occasionally. Sometimes, he wanted things and didn't know how to ask; not because he felt undeserving of said things, like _she_ used to feel when she was a girl, but simply because he was too embarrassed.

It was a good thing she knew what to do during times like this.

She got up and tackled Naruto and Himawari, sending them sprawling onto the bed.

"Hinata!" Naruto spluttered. "What – "

He was cut off by a little blonde cannonball colliding with his back.

Naruto found himself laughing in sheer surprise. "What's gotten into you two?"

"Pillow fight! Everyone versus Papa!" Himawari declared, switching loyalties almost instantaneously.

"Wait just a moment – "

He was then viciously attacked with a fluffy white pillow, courtesy of Hinata and a giggling Boruto.

The pillow fight was unfairly stacked against Naruto, three against one. So of course he lost miserably.

Boruto insisted on taking a photo in commemoration of his mother's, sister's, and his own very lopsided victory.

Hinata set the timer on the camera to go off in three seconds, and all made haste to achieve their preferred poses.

_Three._

Naruto had barely straightened himself up when a triumphant Boruto jumped onto his back again, sending him sprawling face-down.

_Two._

Once again, Naruto had barely straightened himself up when a triumphant Himawari also sent him sprawling.

_One._

And for the third time in three seconds, he'd once again barely straightened himself up when a triumphant Hinata sent him sprawling.

"What is it today? Jump on Naruto Day?" he asked, as Boruto planted one hand onto Naruto's head and pumped the other hand victoriously into the air.

_Snap._

A laughing Naruto was completely crushed in a dogpile, captured on celluloid for the ages. It was proof of the lengths Boruto would go to get a piggyback ride from his dad.

* * *

The first day after Naruto became Hokage, he woke to the sounds of worried and excitable chatter filling his eardrums.

Okay, that was slightly incorrect. He was woken up by the dull pain in his belly, which suddenly sharpened, bringing his fit of unconsciousness to an end.

He opened his eyes just a sliver and found Hyuuga Hiashi's face hovering above.

The roof looked strangely familiar. Hadn't he seen it before? He was at...the Hyuuga compound.

How did he even get here?

His father-in-law reached out and grabbed Naruto's shoulders as he tried to sit up.

"You're finally awake," Hiashi said in relief. "You had us worried for some time."

Naruto noticed that quite a lot of Hyuuga clansmen were in the room, staring at him avidly. "Huh? What's going on?"

"You really don't remember what happened?" Hiashi asked.

"Boruto and Himawari were fighting and then..." Naruto's eyes widened. "She activated her Byakugan."

Hiashi nodded. "Himawari closed all of your tenketsu. Hinata brought you here to fix you."

"Hinata did…?"

Hiashi made shooing gestures at all of the Hyuuga camping out in the room. They scowled and filed out grudgingly, muttering under their breaths about "Hiashi-sama being mean."

The sight made Naruto smile in nostalgia. The same thing had happened when Hinata took him to the Hyuuga compound for the first time ever, years ago.

As soon as they left, Hiashi's normally stern face glowed with the brilliance of a thousand morning suns.

"I can't believe Hima activated it so soon," he said effusively. "She's so beautiful and talented. What an amazing child – "

The door burst open and Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari barged in.

"Oh, good, you're finally awake, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, putting a hand on his forehead. "How do you feel?"

He tried to give her a reassuring smile, only for it to turn into a grimace as Himawari jumped onto his stomach.

"Papa, are you okay?" Himawari asked. Her usually clear blue eyes seemed oddly misty. "You fell asleep and Mama brought us all here."

Hiashi looked quizzically at her. "You don't remember, Himawari?"

"Remember what, jii-chan?"

Hiashi's eyes softened with the word "jii-chan."

"It's nothing, nothing at all, Hima," he said. He gently pulled her off of Naruto. "Do you want a piggyback ride?"

Himawari clapped her hands excitedly as her grandfather rushed out of the room, carrying her on his shoulders.

"Boruto, you have to come too! We're going to play hide-and-seek!" jii-chan called out.

"No, wait, you have a bad back – " Hinata protested, following the pair out of the room.

How astonishing that "Hiashi-sama" became "jii-chan" with the passage of time.

That left just Boruto and himself in the room together.

Naruto beckoned him closer. Boruto gladly obliged, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist.

"I thought you were dead or something," Boruto mumbled.

Hmmm. That explained the sudden outpouring of affection. Usually, Boruto would scowl and bat away his parents, because he was a "big kid" and "too old for gross things like that."

Naruto wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Hima's really scary when she gets mad, ya know." Boruto squinted up at his dad. "We couldn't make it to the ceremony. Kaa-chan brought us all here after she...ya know."

There was more than a hint of disappointment in his voice. No one was more excited about Naruto becoming Hokage than Boruto.

"How did the ceremony go on without me?" Naruto asked.

"Konohamaru nii-chan transformed into you," Boruto said enviously. "He told us that it was the scariest thing he'd ever done in his life. And so many people took pictures of him and they all thought it was you."

Boruto stared gloomily into space, clearly imagining himself as part of the photo shoots that never were.

Boruto almost reminded him of himself as a child, sometimes. He was very boisterous and happy, but a little bit of insecurity sometimes seeped out of his being. Sometimes, he wanted things and didn't know how to ask; he wasn't nearly as lonely and insecure as Naruto used to be, but he was just so embarrassed at times that it came out as an odd mixture of shyness and sulkiness.

It was a good thing that he knew just what to do during times like this.

"Boruto, don't you think we should take an official photo together right now?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm Hokage now, so every photo we take is official, ya know," Naruto explained. "What do you say? You and me, and Himawari and kaa-chan, and jii-chan too."

Boruto crossed his arms. "I guess that's okay...ya know."

His lips switched as Naruto ruffled his pineapple-shaped hair. For once, he didn't bat Naruto away or say that he was a "big kid" and "too old for gross things like that."

* * *

And as they all posed for his "first official photo as Hokage," Naruto couldn't help but feel a calm contentment.

He'd achieved something far greater than the title of Hokage.

And all of those achievements were stored in the family album.

_Snap._


End file.
